I Didn't Sign up for a Girl School
by Voli o w
Summary: The young teen boy Operator, crashed onto the an alternative Earth universe with his only Warframe available, Saryn, was being captured and forced to study in a Full Girl School, Infinite Stratos. Despite the possibility to build his own Harem, he wanted to escape back to space. How would he fight his purity and break through the multi-verse? (Might change to Rated M later.)
1. Ch 1: Crashed

***THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWORKED.***

 **So yea, before you go on and read the story, I am really not use to writing stories. I have written more story drafts on my computer, but they are too terrible to be shown in my opinion. So here I would like to go a bit on a try out.**

 **Please feel free to comment and give me some good reviews so I can improve!**

 **It has been reworked, but as you would know, it may not be perfect. So… yea, keep an open mind please :D**

* * *

 **Ch.1**

.

"Wake-up…"

My vision was blurry. A room with no light but a door way with bright light shining from behind. A person was standing there, blocking the light and fore-shadowing me. A small female voice passes through my ears…

She said, "wak-e…p….Wake u..p"

Is that Lotus?

No. She didn't look like Lotus for sure.

I was really confused and no idea who she was.

I tried to speak, but something was blocking my throat. Not a single sound came out.

I tried to walk, but something was pulling my limbs. No matter how hard I tried, nothing happened.

Then all a sudden, I was hit in the head really hard. It thrown me off the seat and onto the floor.

"Ouch, what the Fuck?" I screamed in pain and rubbed my head. I then looked around as I woke up from my dream. The female sound was actually Ordis, who was screaming in my ship in siren; the 'Shadow' was actually my Warframe, stood still in front of my 'operator sit'; that 'light behind the door' was actually a fire lit outside my room. The whole ship was shaking.

"Operator! We are in D-Danger! Don't you decide to go back to sleep again!" Ordis shouted in distress. "Because we are under ATTACK!"

"From who?"

"Corpus?…No…Grineer?...neither." Ordis begin to list out all possibilities. "Not matching to any known factions."

"Our ship's status?" I asked, trying to stand up under the terribly shaking ground, "Is the jump drive available?"

"Jump Drive integrity….29%," Ordis skipped his whole list. "If we were to do one right now, our Orbiter will tear apart and it will dangerous! You have to g… DIE IN HORRIBLE PA…get to safety!"

"Well, we can't get to anywhere good with this ship." I transferred into my Warframe, Saryn, I took out for grinding. "Is the Archwing ready?"

"Sorry to tell you, Operator, but you sold your Archwing a few days ago."

"Bummer!" I shouted as I smashed the coolant pipes and used them to put out some fire.

"Liset is ready though. If you wish, we can over-ride your Liset Engines to a one-off travel to the nearest Relay." Suggested by Ordis. "But that mean we will be abandoning the rest of the ship."

"Well, the hull is compromised. I guess we don't have much a choice."

"Affirmative." Ordis replied. "That will take around 10s, grab your belongings passengers, 'cause we are leaving you to DIE."

I quickly head towards the Arsenal and pull open the storage doors, no time for machines to take them out for me. I grabbed my Vectis, Lex and a Nikana. Dashed towards the door to enter the Liset. The Ship closed up and detached from the orbiter. As we separated, I saw Black objects circling around the orbiter and launching plasma balls to the surface. Bits by bits, the orbiter was broken into parts.

"Bloody hell… Who would do this?" I muttered.

"We are going to Mercury, hold on, it is going to be really BBBUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBY."

I closed my eyes as Ordis boosted the engine to hyper-speed. I couldn't tell whether I fell asleep or I blacked out. Either way, I woke up again, this time, I was on the surface of a planet. Not any Relay or civilize areas.

I was in a god damn forest.

Forest huh?

I must be on Earth. I looked around. Trees, grass, Birds in the blue sky, all that confirmed my conclusion. I quickly hopped off the Liset's hatch, which the ship was held up by the rocks sticking out of the ground, and landed on the ground 3 meter down. I looked around again just to be sure the ship won't fall down and crush me.

"Hey, Ordis, you there?"

"Operator! You are fine!"

"Of course I am, you idiot, why are we on Earth?"

"We were hit just before we entered hyper-speed, the slight angle difference causing us to crash onto the Earth surface instead of Mercury's Larunda relay." Ordis explained. "Sorry, Operator, I failed you."

"It is alright, either way will not make much difference. The main point is I survived." I forgave Ordis. "Is the radar on your side still working?"

"Yes, Operator…wait… 3 unknown objects incoming, quite fast. They spoke English." Ordis analyzed the intercepted transmittions. "They are looking for a crash site. I think they are referring to us."

"They can't have followed us this far." I climbed the rocks to get close to the bottom of the ship, "Ordis, get into the emergency portable disk, I'm taking you out."

"I am afraid I can't do that." Ordis replied. "My system is being disconnected to the rest of the ship. I can only access the radio. There is no other way for me to get out."

I could hear the roaming of the planes or whatever that just came over my head. They are really close now. I picked my weapons and some gears I stuffed in the back of the Liset and head away from the crash site. "Ordis, listen." I commanded, "From now on, do not send any output signals and conceal your present inside the ship's database. I can't take you out now. We are on our own."

"Understood, Operator." Ordis obeyed. "Don't worry about me."

"I will come back for you when the time is right." I looked back, kinda feeling bad for leaving him, but there was no telling what I will be up against. I quickly ran and hide about 200 meters away in a higher plain than the place I crashed. The 3 jet-like object landed at my crash site and started their work.

I took out my Vectis and looked at them through my scope. Those 'jets' looks like human-like figures, but larger, with jet backs, long arms and legs. One in Black, one in blue and one in orange. They were working their way into the site as they pushed over the trees in their way, talking about something and picked up some part of the ship fragments. They all suddenly stop searching the ship, turned around and started to look around for something else. The black one stopped and faced in my direction, aiming its gun at me.

As I thought, I was spotted.

"Shite!" I exclaimed and dashed towards the nearest tree as cover. A shell slipped pass my tree and landed a few meters away from me, knocking me over to the ground. I quickly stood up and wiped off some of the dirt on my face and started to run. Although that shell made a nice scratch on my left arm, I had no time to check the damage it was dealt. The Blue and Orange jets took off, flying towards me in stunning speed. The shell keep landing near me, I needed a solution quick to get out of this chase;

If I stay and take out the cannon, I will get countered by the other 2;

If I decide to fight the 2 with my Vectis, I will get bombed into pieces by the shells while I stood still to aim. Plus, they are too close and too fast to be targeted;

If I run and tried to leave a decoy behind…

"That actually… would work!"

As I approach the Open, the orange jet landed in front of me and held its gun at my head.

I quickly pushed the gun barrel upwards as I slide downward between its legs. The gun rapidly fired after I pushed it, missed my head and shot the ground behind me.

I then rolled and bullet jumped onto the trees, hopping from branches to branches. In just mere seconds, the guns from behind started spray at my afterimage. The leaves and branches around me where exploding, with variety sizes of splinters raining everywhere.

Since they stopped shooting at my direction, I dropped down to the floor again as I widened the distance between me and them. Hiding behind a rock.

A quick look at the damage on my arms where most splinters and scratches from the previous bullet rain. "No time to waste." I told myself and began to run again.

In the sky, the other two jets hovered in mid-air, searching for me. Luckily, the remaining trees in the forest covered my position. I scouted the area for a bit to understand the landscape. I am currently trapped in a forest surrounded by an open field around it.

I looked at the loud noise echoing from the trees, followed by the landing of two jets. They form a triangle with me in the center. I planned my approach, it would be the easiest to take down one of them and run; or run between two of them and bet they cannot catch up.

Can't be sure about the jets capability nor their strengths, so I would go for plan B then. The black one was the one with artillery and the blue one was carrying a sniper, both long rangers with the orange one as short range to compensate the team's strength.

The line between the black one and the blue one will be the weakest line of defense. It was set then.

Dashing to the open from the top of the tree and looked at that blue one as I was falling, laid a mold as she took her shot; in a split of a second, I turned to the other side of my body to take a snap shot at the black jet's artillery gun with my Vectis.

Coincidently she fired her shell as my shot landed into her barrel. A loud explosion took place inside the gun and destroy it, knocking the jet to lose its balance and fall down.

Back to the blue one, I rapidly flank it with my Lex and approached the ground with a slide. Stood up and continued to run. No sign of the orange one chasing yet.

I soon come to the edge of a cliff, down below is the ocean. I didn't have much of a choice other than standing at the edge to fight off the three. I took the leap of faith without hesitating.

The moment I began to fall, I realized I made a grief mistake and fell into their trap. The orange jet was directly below the cliff and approached me at a stunning speed.

I was too late to react.

It knock me back up the cliff and the force of the impact made me lost hold of my weapons. I hit the ground hard on my back and made a small bounce across the field, landing on the front again.

The orange jet landed in front of me and held its guns at point blank range as soon as I looked up. Shortly followed by the other two. The black one still got smoke coming out from the sides. This time, I didn't have any chance of escaping.

Now I got a better view on these 'jets', they were like an exo-suit with extended limbs, piloted by teenage girls. They were all human, but they didn't look like Corpus or Grineer, the markings on the side of their armor were in different languages and something I never seen before.

The girl in the black suit shouted, "Raise your hands and surrender, you have been surrounded!"

"Charlotte, what is this?" The girl in blue suit asked.

"I don't know either, Cecilia, but we were ordered to capture it." The girl in orange suit, Charlotte I presumed, answered.

As much as I hate to admit, but I was out numbered. I dropped my weapons and stood up slowly. Placed my hands behind my head.

Charlotte commanded, "Laura, take hold of her; Cecilia, pick her weapon."

They both nodded and did as she was told, I am now being tied up by some pink electric threads with my hands behind my back. We then took off and headed away from the forest. I didn't know where they were going to take me, but I wanted to know 3 things:

One, who are they?

Two, what is the escape plan?

Three, are they the same faction that took out my orbiter?

Well, I guess I would not know any one of the answers to my questions for now. I am outnumbered and unarmed… in the middle of sky. This is going to be a long flight…

* * *

 **For a rework on the first chapter, I say it is good enough? The plot armor is there, but I made the Warframe looks too weak in the previous version. (BAKA)**

 **Feel free to comment to help me to improve.**

 **Constructive suggestions are highly recommended and ideas on how the story goes are also welcome.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Ch 2: The Deal

***THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWORK.***

 **I usually don't upload regularly so that quality will not be decreased by the rush.**

 **So yea, hope you enjoy this and be sure to give me comments on how to improve and how you think will happen later on?**

 **It has been reworked, but as you would know, it may not be perfect. So… yea, keep an open mind please :D**

* * *

 **Ch.2**

.

Bell rings as it signaled the start of a school day, 8 o'clock in the morning, with girls walking from the dormitory to the main campus. Where was I in all of this?

I was dress up in girl's uniform, walking along all the others. Not in my Warframe, but as the Operator form; to them, I looked pretty much like any other girl, slightly taller and flat chested of course; to myself, I looked like some weirdos, cross-dressing. This was more embarrassing than I thought. I wished I was in my Warframe right now, with that dull metal face of hers to shield off the world for me.

God, kill me already.

How did I end up like this? Well, it all began right after the capture from the crash.

 _Yesterday…_

I was thrown hard onto the floor, still tied up. I didn't speak a single word since I was captured, well, really, I am a guy in a female suit. See if anyone not finding it weird for a female-looking figure speaking with a male voice. Plus, I had no idea what I was up against.

During the flight, I learned a serval things and figured something along these observations. One, I am on planet Earth, near a place called Japan. Two, these people weren't Grineers, Corpus or Orokin. They spoke English. According to my book readings on ancient Earth civilizations, English was one of the most spoken language. Three, they were teenagers, judging from appearance. Not going to assume their age, but they looked very young.

I put those information together with some observation on the surroundings, there was no vegetation over-flow, no polluted water or any signs of massive army camps. So I was in a different era of the Earth's timeline where Grineer absolutely destroyed the surface. That was the only thing that didn't make sense in any of my knowledge – Time travel.

Anyway, back to the hanger where we landed with me on floor, the 2 girls, Charlotte and Cecilia got off their suits and came over to me. They put some kind of lock on my neck, my wrists and my ankles. I was then untied from the pink threads and pulled up by Laura, the girl who was still in her black suit, making me standing up straight. The locks on my wrists forced me to keep my hands behind my back; the lock on my ankles were just loose enough for me to walk tiny steps.

Laura then hopped off her suit and like the others, the suit degenerates and disappear. They were now shorter than me walking with their head up towards me. They didn't look as offensive as they were in the suits. The used a digital chain that linked up with my collar lock to pull me to walk forward, following them.

This feel like slavery, in a way, because they were girls, I feel like this was some kind of SM plays. I didn't like where this was going, but for the time being, I had to follow. There was no telling what could happen from now onwards.

We came to a stop in front of a room that seems to be some kind of laborary. All a sudden a girl with long pink hairs and bunny ears hang upside down from the ceiling right in front of my face.

"Yo-hallo!" she said it in a high pitch voice. "Nice to meet you!"

'Jesus Christ! That scared me! What is wrong with this hyperactive girl?' I thought.

"O my, what is with this hostility?" She dropped onto the floor and started to unlock me. "You were meant to bring me a guest, not a prisoner."

"You said 'Capture the target', we thought it is hostile." Charlotte replied. "Maybe use a different word next time?"

"Sorry, sorry!" that hyper girl answered. "Anyway, treat her like a friend please!"

Cecilia who had been quite all along, asked, "Just what in the world is this?"

"I don't know? I thought an alien friend would be fun?" the hyper girl said. She then turned to me and started to ask questions, "Do you understand what I am saying?"

I couldn't tell is that a trick question or not, so I nodded.

"Do you speak?"

This was a big question to me. Should I say 'Yes' in my male voice? Or should remain silence? I didn't want to creep them out with male voice coming from a female figure.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, what should I do?

"Can you not speak at all?"

Time's up, I had to tell the true anyway if they aren't going to be hostile to me. I will trust them a little for now.

So I quitted the Transference and popped out of the suit. "Hi," I replied with my own voice, pointing myself. "This is the real me." This used up all my courage to do so.

Cecilia and Charlotte shouted together, "She is a 'boy'!?"

Laura on the other side of the room just closed her eyes and remained silence, as if she didn't care at all.

"Wow, you three brought me a handsome young boy! I am so excited!" That hyper girl jumped around, holding my hands so suddenly I was unprepared, "My name is Shinonono Tabane, nice to me you!"

"Err…Nice to meet you, my na-name is Voli." I replied. I didn't know why, I felt really nervous and lack of confidence. "Where actually am I?"

"You are actually in a school called Infinite Stratos Academy, where we train Pilots for these Mechs," Said Tabane. "I believe you have seen them already with some of our finest students, the three here, Charlotte, Cecilia and Laura."

"What year is it?" I asked, trying to confirm my observations I made earlier.

"Year 2020?" Tabane answered, "Or is there another way to explain a time to an alien?"

So it is before the Orokin Empire, if I guessed correctly.

"Doesn't matter. I need to get back to my ship, I need to recover some of my belongings."

She hesitated for a second and replied, "I am afraid we can't do that, darling."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, getting a bit irritated as well. "I mean, it is right back at the crash site back there!"

"We assigned a capture mission to get anything important before the Japanese Government special force came in to get what they found…"

'So they are some kind of evil organization?' I thought.

She continued, "I, as a researcher, don't like the way the government do things. If you were to be captured by the government, you would most likely end up in force experimentation. Torture is another way you look at it."

"Sorry, I don't know there is such danger. I will take back what I said." I replied, "Is there a way I can get them back?"

"Let's form a deal, I will help you to get them."

"A deal?" I hesitated for a second. "Okay then, let's hear it."

"Hummmm…" said Tabane as she walked closer to my Warframe. "How about… You coming to study in our academia and helping me on understand your civilization?"

I took a deep thought. Leaking the Warframe or Tenno technology will not be nice, but the way I or the civilians thought the universe lived wasn't much a threat I guess. For the time being, without my ship, I couldn't go back to space, my current and only goal.

Ordis!

A flash in my mind reminded that I still needed to get Ordis back. That makes two goals.

"Under 2 conditions, I got to keep my suit with me and I want my space ship back."

"You got it! Deal."

"Deal?" I was surprise of how fast the she gave an answer. "You still haven't told me how you are going to get my ship back."

"I will buy it off the government, but the price will not be cheap."

"Well, alright." I said gratefully. "Fair Enough." Boy, this lady was doing such a massive favor.

"But it comes with an extra price…"

Wait…what?

"…You will have to dress as a girl to attend this school."

What the…

I paused for a second. Silence kept throughout the room.

"You serious?" I challenged her, seeing if she was just joking.

She continued, "You see, our school is a full girl school. If you walk in as a boy, it will cause quite a lot of problem. Furthermore, your suit is more feminine than being manly-looking. Unless your culture prefer Cross-dressing, hue hue…" she laughed off.

"That is NOT true!" I got all so fluttered. "Well…I guess it couldn't helped, and I will do it your way… When do we start?"

"Tomorrow!" Answered quickly by Tabane, "The School's holiday ends tomorrow. You are lucky we got some borders to pick you up. Now then…"

She turned towards the three girls who were observing quietly at a distance on me, "Who would be the bride of this fine young man?"

Bride!?

The three looked really shocked and didn't know how to react.

"Just kidding! Ha ha ha!" She cleared them up, "But I need one of you to help him out to fit in… Charlotte, wanna help him out?"

"Me?" Charlotte was unprepared at all.

"You have been cross-dressing, you would know a few aspects. Am I wrong?" Tabane said it in such tone that you wouldn't feel like to refuse.

Charlotte nodded.

"It is settled then. Everybody you are dismissed!" Tabane sent us off in a cheerful tone and disappeared off to some part of the room.

Laura and Cecilia left right away and only Charlotte and I were left in the lab.

"My name is Charlotte Dunois, nice to meet you." She holding out a hand. She was now just slightly shorter than me, blond hair and quite cute. If she was a normal human person, unlike me who is immortal, she would be somewhere around 15-18 years old.

I shake her hand and replied, "My name is Voli. Nice to meet you too."

"Let's get straight into the topic. Cross-dressing shouldn't be a problem," she was scanning my body from head to toe repeatedly, "with such a fit body and your shoulders weren't that wide as well. However, your voice would be a problem."

"Yea, I… suppose?" never tried to cross-dress before.

Out of nowhere, Tabane hopped off somewhere above and landed next to me. That scared me and Charlotte at the same time. "Speaking of voices, I can fix that for you."

"A surgery?"

"No, this pill I invented originally for another male student for him to be able to cross-dress. But his sister said 'no'." Tabane handed out a bottle with small orange pills. "They will make your voice sound more feminine and last for around 20 hours. So take one every morning and it should last the whole day."

"That would help a lot." I nodded and took the bottle and walked off with Charlotte. She told me to get my suit and head back to the hanger. Once we were at the Hanger, she examined my suit and asked.

"Is there a way you can hide this?"

"It would not degenerate like your sui…"

"IS, Infinite Stratos." She cut in. "You will need to remember that term from now."

I nodded. "As I was saying, mine doesn't degenerate or disappear."

"I guess you will have to keep it here for now, I suppose." She suggested. "Let's go get some dresses."

"You mean causal clothes."

"No, Uniform dress." She corrected, "That means body fitting."

I didn't like where the rest of the day is going to be, the amount of clothes I was getting were quite an amount. Don't even start with the body measuring part.

Anyway, Charlotte helped me big time. Sorted out my clothes and got me an empty room at the end of the corridor.

"Hey, Charlotte…Th-Thanks for everything today…" I said, finishing carrying the necessary clothes I needed for tomorrow. "See you… Tomorrow, I guess?"

"Yea… before you go, here were three things I picked up from the school store beforehand." She said. "Miss. Shinonono told me to give them to you."

She handed me a small device with a wide screen, a wig and a thick book. A small note was written on a sticker note behind the device with list of instructions.

"Thanks again… I will see what they do on my own." I replied after taking the things over.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

She then turned away and got on her way back to her room.

I walked into my room with the stuffs laid out on my table. Here were the things:

A few sets of girl Uniforms and casual clothes, some make-ups, a decent wig (for a second I thought it was real hair), a device that was for communications, called a smart phone, a bottle of voice changing pills, a key to the locked storage room where I placed my Warframe, and some text books. Within the pile of books, the thickest book, which Charlotte just gave me, was called a 'Japanese Dictionary'. A new language I had to learn about called Japanese.

On the Sticky note wrote, phone number, and some other codes. The bottom of the note said:

TURN ON YOUR COMPUTER IN YOUR ROOM.

I presumed it meant the device in front of me, and it must be my lucky day, I got it right. With the quick tutorials (that I also presumed Tabane helped me to set) on how to use the computer, I got through steadily and able to use very basic functions. I spent the time reading through pages after pages of text to learn this new language, Japanese, which apparently more often used here instead of English.

Then I searched how to behave like a girl. Although it was possibly the worse and most awkward thing to learn in the memory I had, it was unavoidable. Learning how to do make-up and stuff made me felt sick. So I stood up and checked what the room have. A shower and bathroom, two large beds which were separated by a table, and large working table with stoves and a fridge. There was also a small balcony, facing the vase open sea.

It was already night time. The Earth I knew had its sea polluted by the Grineers, and the tree out-grown the environment; but not on this Earth, the tree were small and regular with the sea clear and blue. No clones, no Space ships in the sky, and no toxic rain clouds. All this felt so unreal.

The laughter of girls from my neighboring rooms snapped me back, realizing this was actually real.

I got back into indoor and lied on my bed. "Since when did I sleep on beds?" I asked myself, quickly rephrased, "Do I even need sleep?" The thoughts built up in my mind, but it was quite relaxing to do this.

...

Without noticing, I was woken up by an alarm song. I opened my eyes and stared at the blank but bright ceiling.

It was sunlight.

I sat up and looked at the clock on the table.

7:30am.

"Did I fall asleep unintentionally?" I muttered. "Better get ready for the first day."

So I did all the things I learned yesterday and cross-dressed perfectly. Damn, why am I being proud for good at cross-dressing? With all that and a pill, 10/10. I walked down the stairs and follow the other girls towards the campus.

So yea, this is where I was. Taking the first day at this Academy, as cross-dressing boy. Only the four girls I met yesterday knew I am a guy. They kept it as secret, so it wouldn't cause much a scene.

I walked through the hallways, looking for the room I was meant to be in. Suddenly, someone tapped me on my shoulder. It was Charlotte, "Good morning."

"Hi," I said and quickly covered my mouth, I sounded really weird. Maybe I was used to the sound yet. "Sorry, I am still trying to fit in."

"It is okay." She whispered. "Just don't try to make a scene."

I nodded. Note made, speak less.

"Are you lost?"

I nodded again, this time I felt a bit more ashamed.

"Don't worry, you are in my class." She said and grabbed my hand. "Follow me."

I didn't have time to react, but she was really helping me a lot, I needed to repay her in some way eventually.

I guess this world might not be as bad as I thought.

* * *

 **So, What do you think?**

 **Please comment to help me to improve! TY :D**


	3. Ch 3: Flying is bad

***THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWORK.***

 **Thanks to all that have commented and gave me some decent Reviews, I know I ain't some good writers like some on this website, but I strike to improve. I made some minor adjustments to the old ones and prepare to re-upload them when I perfect them. Please be patient on the partial rework and enjoy this chapter.**

 **If you do find some very major plot holes or unexplained errors I missed, please comment so I know what I need to fix, Thanks again.**

 **It has been reworked, but as you would know, it may not be perfect. So… yea, keep an open mind please :D**

* * *

 **Ch.3**

.

I waited outside the classroom door as I was told by Charlotte, I needed to wait for our home-class teacher. She told me to introduce myself to the class when the teacher bring me in, also asked me to think of a more feminine name. I thought that cross-dressing was enough. Apparently not!

Any name would be nice to go by, but names from this era?

My mind went blank.

*beep

My pocket vibrated once, a message arrived at my phone. I took out and looked, it was from Charlotte. It written all the possible feminine names, a very long list. "Thanks Charlotte, I own you another time." I told myself. Scrolling down the list to see if there were any good names.

Just when I thought I saw a good one, a tall lady in black hair and black suit grabbed my phone. She then placed it in her pocket. Her face looks dead serious. "No usage of phones in school building, didn't you read the rules?"

I slightly bow down to show my apology.

"Well, I suppose you are the new student." She continued. "I am Miss Orimura, and this is Miss Yamada. We are your home-class teacher. And you name?"

A split of a second, I recalled one of the names on the list and replied, "Ch-Chelsea." Jesus, my mind only had the name Charlotte! Lucky enough I was able to change the word half way through. That was close.

"You will get back your phone by the end of today, Chelsea," Said Miss Orimura. "Wanna go introduce yourself?"

I nodded and followed Miss Yamada into the classroom. "Everyone, we got a new transfer Student."

I could see the people whispering and muttering in the back.

Miss Yamada continued, "Chelsea, want to introduce yourself?"

"Hello, my name is Chelsea, and I'm looking forward to having you as my classmates!" I said cheerfully and bowed. I was glad that the pills were extremely effective, my voice remained feminine.

"Wow, she is so cute." I heard that while I had my head down. "So lady-like!"

I didn't feel comfortable with those comments if I were in my 'male-form'; but if it was caused by my cross-dressing disguise, then I am pretty successful so far.

I looked back up and saw there was an empty sit at the back, right next to Cecilia, that girl with the blue suit I recalled from my memory. On a second look, Laura was also in the same class too. The teacher then told me to take that empty sit and started some kind of announcements.

One thing caught my attention when I walked down the column – there was another guy in the front row. I thought I was just seeing things, but I checked again, it was a guy. This didn't make sense. Wasn't this a full girl school?

"…this pill I invented originally for another male student…"

A part of yesterday's conversation with Tabane came into my thoughts as I sat down. Was that guy the 'another male student' she was referring to? It distracted me from the class just to think about it, so I quickly got back on track with the teacher as she begin her lesson.

…

I was day-dreaming really during the lesson, thinking about how to escape from this place. Not like I hated here, but I wanted to go back to where I belong, getting back my stuffs and take my revenge. Instead of wasting time here, I want to find out who attacked me. It wasn't some random assault when I thought though all the possibility of me getting spotted under the stealth cloaking of the orbiter. No known technology, not even the sentinels could track me down just like that. There must be something else that got me on a radar.

A signal from the inside of the ship could be a possible factor, but from what? ... Wait…could it be? … Could it be, that sword… no… that was unlikely, or… is it?

"Chelsea! Chelsea!" The teacher called my name as the red small name tag displayed on my desk. "What is the answer for this one?"

I quickly stood up and looked at the board. "Err…" I responded with no idea what she was talking about. "Sorry teacher, I missed it."

"Focus in class please."

I nodded, sat down and stopped drifting off from the class. At least pretend I was paying attention for now.

…

Time passed by, and 2 period lessons went in a whoosh. Luckily I did that little bit of Japanese learning last night, because it helped me to understand most of what the teachers were saying. Phew. Now we got practice time in the open grounds.

The girls headed towards the changing room while I stood still thinking – should I go with them or not?

If I didn't, then it would potentially blow my cover, right?

If I did, I would be a pervert? I haven't even seen a naked girl before!

My heart beat was rising fast, I could hear it! I never had this feeling before, is this what they called purity mind set? They were about to disappear from the classroom, what should I do? USE THE BIG HEAD OF YOURS, VOLI!

Hold on a sec, I don't need to change. I could just transfer my conscious into the Warframe. Boom! Problem solved. Got that out of the way, I decided to head for the hanger to get my Warframe ready.

When I got there, someone else was there in front of the storage room.

It was Tabane. With her was a big crate of a size two times taller than her, a computer set and some other smaller crates. She was taking some notes and walked around the crate. I got a bit curious and walked up.

"Hi, Tabane. What is this?" I asked.

"Glad you ask, this my friend – is your own Personal IS. You will need it in this Academy."

"Woah, 'Personal' – 'IS'?" I stared at the crate, filled with anticipation, like a child getting a present. "Can I open it up?"

"Sure."

I walked up and press the button called, 'ACTIVATE'. The massive locks on the side undone on their own and coolant gases flushed out. Slowly the crate door opened up and a suit standing perfectly still came to the light. Just like the ones the girls have, with long limbs and no chest armor; except this one was slimmer and had a larger back-thrusters. It was golden from head to tail.

"Sweeeet…" I said to myself.

"It is called 'The Golden Ghost'. I designed it and never had a chance to try it on someone."

"Doesn't IS only available to controlled by a female?"

"Only if I programmed it to."

"SO you were saying, this school could be a co-ed? Wicked."

"Yep, but lucky boy like you can only build a harem in this kind of place, right?" Tabane began her teasing again. "How about you take me as your first one?" Lending onto my arms, pushing her body against me.

"Hua!" I screamed and got red.

"TABANE!" A dead serious shout came down the stairs, I could tell, that must be Miss Orimura, "Mind you own Business."

"Aww… Chifuyu, you are such a joy killer!" Tabane got off me and went towards a computer sit laid out next to the crate. "Hey, Chifuyu, wanna help this student out?"

"Ah, Chelsea is it?"

"Yes, madam."

"Do you have a pilot suit?"

"Does that count?" I pointed at the Saryn which was stood outside the store room. Miss Orimura gave it a good look and turned to Tabane. This time, she spoke with a more aggressive tone, "Tabane! What are you up to this time?"

"O, she's a visitor of mine, she is going to take part in helping me on studying space." Tabane answered in a playful voice and continued to focus on her computer screen.

Miss Orimura took a deep breath and continued, "Don't let me find you doing something outside the law." She then turned to me. "Class starts in 5 minutes, get ready."

I walked around the suit and checking every aspects of it. I gently touched the surface of the IS, feeling that Smooth golden metal surface; the sides on the suit was curved at the top and more pointy as it reached the legs; there was a big space in the body of the IS, I think that is where the body sits; unlike the girls, this one had a bigger shoulder plate and a helmet linked together. I asked Tabane, "Hey, what is with helmet? It is connected with the shoulders."

"You will know when you take it for a flight."

I nodded and moved on to inspect the back of the suit. There were 2 wings, folded up and attached to the upper back. I could see two jet thrusters behind the legs; and another two between the back, a smaller one on top of a larger one.

"So, 'Chelsea', do you like it?" asked Tabane as she calibrated some part of the IS systems with the computer. "Your Weapons are placed in those small crates, go have a quick look."

I nodded and walked towards the crates and opened up the tops. I thought I was seeing things when I saw what was inside – a mega size version of my Vectis and Lex with some other modifications. "Tabane, did you take apart my stuff?"

"No, I just scanned them and made a prototype with the similar design." She answered swiftly, swinging around the chair as she finished up all the calibrations. "Go out and give it a try, 'Chelsea'!"

"I know, but I need to assemble with the others first." I replied and took a look the time. "Shit, I got less than a minute!"

I quickly ran out of the hanger. Dashing towards the open, I lined up with the rest of the girls from my class. When I got there, all of them turned and looked at me with a face full of questions. Wait… Have I forgotten to take off my Warframe?

I looked at my hands.

Yes, I have forgotten.

Now I looked like a small tree standing in the wide open, as my head was around half a meter above theirs. It was only normal to be looking at me. Chatters and questions began to come in. Miss Orimura came to the front of the class and addressed, "Everyone attention please! Girls! This way please."

Everyone quickly went silence and turned back to the front. So she continued, "As you have been learning about how to fly in an IS from books and practiced a few times before your holidays, that is why today… we are doing a flying race around the campus."

The girls started to chat around with each other.

"Silence!" Miss Orimura tried to take back control of the class. "Before you go on with the rest of the lesson, you will need an IS. For those who doesn't have personal IS, please head to Miss Yamada, who will help you to get in one…"

As the rest of the class went to get the standard issued IS, some girls stayed behind with me. Other than Cecilia, Charlottle and Laura, there were another girl and the male students. I believed that they also have their own personal IS. Miss Orimura came towards us and gave us another briefing. "You guys will be taking part another training routine. Unlike the others, you will be doing 2 rings instead of one as a handicap for having your own personal IS."

Everyone said together, "Yes, madam."

"I will expect you all to finish both rings before the others even finish one."

Everyone nodded and dismissed. Each one of us spaced out to get enough space to deploy our IS, so that we won't smash into each other. Earlier, Tabane gave me a golden ring with the remark as 'this is the key.' I only spent 5 minutes or so with my IS, I didn't know how to deploy it or how to move around with it.

I observed the others as they deployed theirs, and followed. "Golden ghost deploy!"

The Warframe was lifted up and automatically situated inside the Golden Ghost. It felt like riding an Archwing, but with weights on your legs and unable to move as freely. The leg movements was kind of like walking on stilts, took me some time to get used to it; there were buttons inside the arms where my hands were in, except you couldn't see them. In general, the whole suit was light and quite bulky.

The shoulder pad lowered down and placed firmly on my Warframe, along with the full concealed helmet over my head. There were panels popping up on my helmet and an AI started to speak in a monolog voice.

 _ACCESS GRANTED._

 _CALIBRATING…_

 _SYSTEM ACTIVATED._

 _BOOSTER ONLINE, SHIELD ONLINE, WEAPONS OFFLINE._

 _COMMUNICATION CONNECTING…LINKED._

As the system finished its last sentence, I could hear the chatting between the girls and that boy.

"…Laura, I will beat you this time."

"You won't stand a chance against the supreme German Engineering, Ichika." Replied by Laura on the Radio. "Not even yours, Miss Shinonono."

"Just wait till you see. My Forth Generation name isn't just for showing."

"Everyone please take this easy." Said Charlotte, as she tried to separate Laura and the other girl I never met before. That must be Miss. Shinonono. Wait…That is the same surname as Tabane. Could that be related? A story for another time I suppose. "I should propably focus on how walk- AH..." Before I even finish the sentence, I lost balance and felt hard on my back. "Phffffffffffffffff….."

"Need a hand?" asked Cecilia, grabbing my arm. "Here."

"C-Cecilia, is it?" I thanked her as I stood up still again.

"You are welcome. It is only normal for us High class to help out the weak."

"…" As much as hated that phrase, she was right about one thing, I was weak on using this so called, IS. "If you don't mind, it would be nice to teach me a few basics."

"Sure," she answered, "first, place your legs wider than your shoulder, back straight. Walking and moving are the same as how you walk and move outside your suit."

I listened and followed.

"Thrusters are controlled by the buttons in your hand slot. Slowly and you should be able hover." Cecilia continued, "The IS is Neuro sensitive, you can active your functions by just thinking about it."

I pressed the buttons slowly and activated my leg thrusters. It was like walking on the sea, except it was a stormy sea. My legs were moving side says, front and back, trying to balance my weight. "So like this?" I asked, "I think I am getting a hang of this…"

And I fell over again.

"… Or not."

"Looks like you need to listen more carefully." She crossed her arms. "Are all boys so dumb?"

"…"

This girl was certainly not easy to get along with, Note made.

…

By the time I got up this time, Miss Yamada already gather around all the girls together. "Everyone listen up! The route you all will be around the island, floats are set up to guide you. You will start at that white line and end there. Remember it isn't just speed that matters, by also how actuate you are following the route."

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone answered and headed to the starting line, one after another in single file. Miss Yamada was at the line and marked down the takeoff time for each person as they went past. And I was the last according to the list.

I wished I got time to practice, I still haven't use this suit for more than 10 minutes. By revising the simple basics I got from Cecilia, I repeatedly simulated the process inside my head. It shouldn't be that hard.

"Chelsea," Miss Yamada called me, "It is your turn."

"Yes Miss!"

"Right, you will follow the rest. Ready in 3…2…1…Go!"

I gently pressed the buttons and up I went. Adjusting the legs' directions and flying slowly back to horizon. Damn, this felt just like Archwing, except there was a bit more weight to it. Steadily, I picked up the speed as I gradually gained more thrust by pressing the buttons. I could see the group of my classmates far in front of me and the others with personal IS a lot further. I had to go faster!

A small box popped up on my helmet, it asked,

 _DO YOU WANT TO ACTIVATE FLIGHT MODE?_

"What? I am already flying!" I checked the speed and the distance remaining for the 2 rings. I travelling at 600km/h at the attitude of 2600 feet; flew 3kms and 117kms left. "Man, screw this. It is called 'Flight mode' for a reason I suppose, no harm trying."

So I confirmed the activation.

Big mistake.

What I expected to happen was to gain speed.

Instead…

My thrusters gave out on me and I fell straight down! The suit started to spin in all direction, like losing gravity in space.

"WOAAAAAH, Shit!", the voice of my shout was being trapped inside the helmet. I could see the attitude reading dropping quick and the speed also increase – vertically downwards, falling into the sea! I pressed all the buttons to get some thruster back to work in the moment of panic. "What the hell! Tabane help!"

Then all a sudden the thrusters activated again just before I touch the sea and pushed me horizontally forward. This time, the thrusters gave so much power that I could feel the pressure building up on my shoulder and the dragging force from my arms. The speed went from 0 up to 2000km/h in just 10 secs! The surface of the sea was split open by the shockwave, and the sound of the wind seems to penetrate my helmet.

By readjusting the thrusters a bit, I managed to push upwards and climb back to my original attitude. The control became so sift; the turning became a much wider Arc. My mind was too slow to react to the change and only manage to get back to the ring of the course. Within secs I flew away from the side of the island and went straight off course. I quickly released all the buttons. The acceleration stopped. And I began to steer this monster back to the island.

With some of my Archwing flying skills, I managed to turn it around and travelled back to the Academy at a constant speed. I flew around it twice and found the open field where we started and headed towards it.

And how do I slow down again?

I looked around the interface, and check the button layouts.

I… don't… know? I'm so done.

Without knowing how, I messed up the control and lost balance on the turn-in. My IS drifted off and smashed into multiple towers or buildings, either way, it hurt a lot when I touched down on the field with a loud and big smash. A clear crater could be seen along with a massive dent line on the ground.

The IS powered off and the suit opened up. I was lucky that it didn't hit anyone. Crawling out to confirm no one was hurt, I lied on the dirt ground, stared up at the clear sky with my ears ringing, and thought – Just what on earth was that? (haha Puns)

Soon, some girls came over and surrounded me, the bright sunlight made me unable to see who were there. One of them sounds like Charlotte, giving some order or requests to the others. A few of them gone off somewhere while I lied perfectly fine on the ground. I decided to talk,

"Gir…"

I quickly shut up as soon as I heard my voice, I spoke in my male voice! The pill… only worked on my physical body?

With my hearing coming back, I could hear over their conversation on asking, where the male voice came from. Shit, they heard me, and yet not knowing it was me. To conceal my voice, I silenced myself and hoped they would just disappear.

Instead of more girls coming in, a taller shadow came over – it was Miss Orimura. "Everyone spread out, let the medical team take over." She demanded. "Keep a clear path please."

I got tired of playing dead and hop out of the transference. "I am fine, thanks madam." I cleared up the situation back with my female voice. "Sorry if that brought any inconvenience."

"Alright then, everyone dismiss. The lesson is over." She said to the class. She then turned to me, enquired what happened. I told her what happened and she closed her eyes to give a thought through my whole story. "You are also dismissed, your IS will be transported to repair. You made a nice scratch on it."

"Understood."

...

Charlotte was standing at the door into the building, changed already, waiting for me to walk pass.

"Hey, Voli." She whispered.

"Shush… call me 'Chelsea'!" I interrupted. "This is my 'real' name."

"Sorry!" She quickly apologized. "Anyway. Wanna join lunch with me and the others?"

"Well..." I replied, "I don't know."

"It is ok, just come with me!"

I nodded and followed her.

After a serval steps, something didn't felt right. I felt weird and sick. The world seemed to be wobbling with the floor shaking, I lost balance and legs began to move on they own. I couldn't walk straight and quickly collapsed onto the floor. The lights began to go dimmer in my vision, hearing got more blurry every sec. My breathing and heart beat got more rapid every cycle.

Charlotte came to my side when my vision was no more than a small narrow tunnel, saying something, looking nervous. I felt I lost my body control completely, and eventually, I saw nothing but empty space in a silence environment.

* * *

 **Well, not the best way to end a chapter, but I go way to connect the next chapter, or this one will be too long :P**

 **I will not be uploading regularly as I got other stuff to do, but I will upload the when I'm free!**

 **Feel free to comment and tell me what you think might happen, what you want to see, what you found out that might be a big problem. Any comments would be fine as long as they are constructive to this story and how to improve.**

 **We all want to have a good story to read and enjoy, don't we?**


	4. Ch 4: Reparation

***THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWORK.***

 **OKAY.**

 **It has been reworked, but as you would know, it may not be perfect. So… yea, keep an open mind please :D**

 **In any case, put that aside and enjoy please.**

* * *

 **Ch.4**

*beep…

A small fading sound was coming through my ears. Slow and soft. It is my alarm, isn't it?

My body felt sore and weak. I couldn't be bother to get the alarm. The alarm was a resilient fellow, continued to beep it way into my ears.

I moved my arms across the bed with my eye closed, touching around the place without know what was there. I tried to reach where my bedside table usually at in my room.

Nothing was there. I kept trying to find the alarm, blindly following the sound and reached nothing. I gave up. Let me rest.

*beep… Beep…

The alarm got louder and awoken me. I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling… an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was I?

The room looked like some medical bay, and definitely not my room. I turned to the left, it was the window. The sky was nearly sunset, orange light reflected against the walls and curtains. I turned to the right, there was person sitting on the shadow formed from the pillar top of the window. She looked familiar. I decided to sit up to get a better look.

At a blink of eye, she vanished completely. Soundless and traceless.

"Am I seeing things?" I murmured as I rubbed my eyes. I looked at my right forearm where a small patch have been given. A dripper stand next to the bed with the tube already unplugged. The alarm that was making the beeping sound was a heart rate monitor, connected to a sensor on my chest. Now that I checked where the sensor went, I realized that my clothes were also changed, just the top was changed, not the bottom.

Soon, footsteps could be heard, louder as it approached my room. The door opened and in it came Miss Orimura. Walked next to me and sat in a nearby chair with her arms crossed. She looked less tense than she was in classes.

"What kind of student are you?" She joked. "Walked off fine from a messy landing, and later ended in a bed with no physical injury."

"I am sorry, ma'am. I don't quite get you." I replied. And the pill is still holding up, phew.

"Never mind that." She responded me swiftly and cleared her throat. "Now there are more important issues we needed to talk about."

"Yes?" I had no clue what she was on about.

"'Chelsea'? …Or should I refer you as Voli?" She continued. "I heard everything from Tabane."

A moment I held my breath and repeated that sentence in my head. So… My identity was exposed? Oh-no…

"Don't worry, only I know this." She cleared me up. "But there are serval things I want to hear from you directly."

I nodded and paid full attention.

"Okay… First, what do you want to achieve?"

"I-I… want to…I…" I didn't know why I was hesitating to continue the rest of the sentence, 'go back where I belong, in space'. Something was on my mind when I was answering, as if a part of me wanted to stay here. And yet I couldn't figure out what it was. "Sorry, but I can't give you an answer now."

"Humm… and does the fact you cross-dress embarrass you?"

I nodded in shame, "Yes, it certainly does."

"Have you got any complain about being part of Dr. Shinonono Tabane's Research?"

"No… I do not." I replied. "I just want to get my belongings back by doing so. It was our deal."

"I have been told that is the case too… Very well…" she took a deep breath and suggested. "If you wanted to, I could reintroduce you back to the class and the whole school that you are a boy."

I gave that a thought. Wouldn't it be odd that I was using Saryn as my Warframe? A male wearing a female looking 'pilot suit'? No, no, no. This is beyond wrong and awfully weird. I bet the girls would start to state I was some kinda of weirdo or pervert if I revealed the truth.

"Miss, I think I will need some time to make a decision on that matter."

"Take your time." She answered, taking out a small electrical device and handed over to me. "Here, Dr. gave me this. It is yours."

"Uh?" I took it. "What is this?"

"I don't know. But I will leave you to take some rest." She finished and went out the room.

"Yes, ma'am."

I stared back at the small device. It looked like my phone, but it doesn't respond at all even after all the buttons I pressed. "Hello?"

"Operator, you are alive!" a very familiar sound came out from the device.

"Or-Ordis?" I was surprise. "Why are you here?"

"It was quite a long story, Operator." Ordis replied. "That lady is quite smart."

"What lady?"

"The one with pink hair and rabbit ears."

It was Tabane.

"What did she do?" I continued the questioning, eager to learn about the story. "Did she get you out of the ship?"

"In a way, yes. She made a deal with me and I decided that would be a nice pact, so I followed." Ordis answered. "I was in the ship's database and camouflaged myself within the system after the ship was captured. Not so long later, a person came along and began her investigation on the ship."

"And that person… I presume is Tabane?"

"Indeed. She explored the databases and the system as if she was looking for something important. After a while, she used a format to copy every single thing inside the ship and placed onto a portable drive. I figured that would mean duplicating my tracks, so I reallocate the data flow and avoided the detection on the case."

"Then how did she found you?"

"Well, she somehow noticed some movement in the data stream maybe… I probably got outrun by an alien being on my own plain. Shameful isn't it?"

"A bit, continue."

"I believed she noticed something else is inside the ship, like it is alive or something. So she popped a coded message via return stream. The cipher for it is easy for me but it ain't ordinary. I would believe even you could solve it."

"That is disrespectful."

"Sorry, Operator. Anyway, the message asked, IS ANY LIFE FORM IN HERE THAT RELATES TO VOLI?"

"Let me guess… you said yes."

"True, coded of course. She explained where I was and even shown me pictures of you with her in some sort of school?"

"And you trusted her inform?"

"She promised me to take me to you and erased the system off the ship to prevent any technology leak. That was our deal."

"AND YOU BELIEVE HER?"

"Sorry if that have made you worried, Operator." Ordis replied. "I am sorry!"

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAP AND I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"I am truly sorry that I violated your latest order."

The door opened up and I didn't noticed someone came to visit me so shortly. I quickly hid Ordis and checked who was at the door. "Ordis, mute."

"It was just you, Charlotte." I relaxed. "I thought you were Miss Orimura for a second there."

"Ha ha! I don't expect to scare you." She laughed. "So how are you?"

"I am fine, thank you."

Ordis, who was under the pillow, whispered, "Who is that?"

"Shush, Ordis." I whispered back.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one, haha…ah haha." That was really awkward. "Don't mind me."

"You aren't lying, right?"

I quickly nodded and tried to change topic, "Speaking of…"

She completely ignore me and went looking under my bed, checking around the room. "Who were you talking to when I came into the room?"

"My-myself?"

"Really?" she demanded to know the truth, but I didn't want to show Ordis. Somehow I felt like I just wanted to keep the conversation between me and Charlotte. It was an odd feeling and I couldn't really describe it in words.

"Yes, just myself."

"Okay then. Now where was I?" She sat down on the same chair Miss Orimura sat on earlier. "Ah, yes. Your flight today was so cool!"

"Is it? I crashed though."

"You flew so fast! I never seen an IS that fast!"

"That is true… and actually, I don't like it that fast."

"Did that crash hurt at all?"

"Yes of course! Man, my chest hurts so much when I hit the ground."

"But you walked off fine after that!" She exclaimed. "It is like you are invincible!"

"Well, I am not." I laughed for a bit. "But anyway… Thanks… for finding help for me." I turned away, with my face gone a bit red.

"It must be really hard to get use to here, isn't it?"

"Nah, it is alright. It only been 2 days."

"Seems like you are pretty easy going with this." She commented. "And you are actually good to go back to your room."

"That is good to hear."

I turned my legs to the side of the bed, sneaked Ordis into my pocket and decided to walk off. But my legs were a bit fishy and kind of felt like the ground was unstable. Luckily I got Charlotte to help me to stand up straight. She held my elbow as I walked down the hallway slowly, up the stairs, and finally back to the dormitory floor.

"Doesn't this take away your free time, Charlotte."

"It is okay, I don't mind to help you after all. Come on, let's go in." she replied. "You might be able to walk, but you still need to rest."

"Yes… you are right." I said. "I should be fine, maybe…"

We stepped into my room and turned on the light. It was already night time. I sat down and led back on the chair next to the table. Charlotte sat on the spare bed, and asked, "Don't you feel hungry? You skipped both Lunch and dinner."

"No, I don't feel hungry at all." I said, but then I had a stomach growling right after the sentence. Looked like my body said the opposite. "Okay, I am feeling 'a-little-bit' hungry… maybe." Making an 'OK' sign with my hand.

"Should I get you something to eat then?"

"Ahh... sure." I replied right away.

As she left the room, I took out Ordis from my pocket.

"Hey, she is gone."

"Operator, I have to report you some important information that I haven't told you yet." Ordis didn't hesitate to speak, and spoke really fast actually. "You have experienced a change after we landed on this planet, an alternative Earth, let's say 'Earth II' for now."

"What do you mean?"

"I did a small scan on you as you were walking up the stairs."

"You can scan me with this?"

"That is no important, just le… LISTEN TO ME… t me finish."

I nodded.

"After we separated from the operator chamber in the orbiter, your Void radiation value have been decreasing over time. And your current value is dropping at an even faster rate compare to the last time I saw you. Thus, it meant something will begin to change, and it is you who will experience the change."

"Wait, this change you just mentioned… does mean I will lose the transference ability?"

"Yes, and not only that, Operator." Ordis added. "You will become mortal, feel mortal and get hurt & injured just like any other living object."

"So that is like how I started to feel hungry." I whispered.

"Wait, there is more." Ordis continued. "You will also start to gain extra body tissues where once supplied by the Void energy. However, due to your life spend over thousands of years, your body will experience rapid decay after that. Degeneration in tissues begin to take into effect, causing: muscle pain, vision problems, sense delay, bone ache, organ failure, internal blee…"

"I get it! I get it!" I interrupted. "And eventually... I die. I get it."

I shoved my face into my palms, tried to avoid the horrible fact and most likely, the inevitable future. None of that is good news, but none of that sound unreal either. I never felt sleepy, and never experience hunger. Signs of these happening further confirmed Ordis's analysis.

"So… Ordis, what is the plan?" I asked. "Is there some way to solve this crisis?"

"Yes, but it will be very difficult to do so here."

"Explain."

"The quickest way to get back the energy and refill the lost is to enter the operator chamber like the ones on Lua or in the Orbiter. And as we can clearly come to the conclusion that it is impossible to access either from this current location without any kind of transport."

"But there is another way to extend mortal life other than using Void energy… I read it from a book…" I gave it a hard thought. "Yes! The infested tissues! They can extend life energy."

"But they are very risky and highly dangerous, Operator." Ordis replied. "Also, we can't find any of those tissues near us. Not on this planet."

"True."

"Sorry, Operator, I cannot think of another method yet. Please…Forgive me."

"It is ok." I said. "Last question: how long can I live under this rate of decay?"

"Within a month, you will lose the power to do transference; within 2 months, you will begin to experience pain and body failure; within 3 months, you will die." Ordis answered. "Operator, it was all my fault as I crashed your flight."

"We don't have time to argue and blame each other about the past. We should be more concern about what to do next."

As soon as I finished the sentence. Someone knocked the door and I hid Ordis away again.

"Chelsea, it is me, Charlotte."

"The door is unlocked, come in." I replied. And as she came in I added, "Please, call me Voli when we are not in the public, the name 'Chelsea' is kinda a bit... you know..."

She nodded and sat down where she was last time.

"Here you go!" She handed out a with a few prism shaped food on a plate. "Feel free to help yourself!"

"What is this?"

"They are called sandwiches. I made them."

"Sandwiches?"

"The canteen was closed earlier. There aren't any food left, so I decided to make some for you."

"That is… That is very kind of you, Charlotte." I was surprised.

"Stop talking and eat!" she replied, "You are making me feel embarrassed."

I laughed a bit and took a bite. "Woah, they are delicious!"

"Stop making me feel embarrassed!" she couldn't handle the comment and turned away from me. She was just so cute when she was embarrassed. I quickly finish up the sandwiches, took a deep breath and talked to her. "I know I just came here yesterday and I already caused you so much trouble."

"It is fine. I like to help people." She answered. "I was once like you too."

"I don't know if this is too much to ask for, but is there a way to repay you?"

"Repay me? You don't have to!" her face gone a bit red.

"Please."

"Really, you don't."

"No, I insisted."

Charlotte let out a sigh. "Okay then..."

I waited for the answer.

It should be alright…

...She is a sensible person and all...

The request will be reasonable…

She looked determined and very nervous at the same time.

" **C-Can…you sha-…you share… a bed with m-me?** " Her face gone bright red after she requested the repayment. "Ahhh…this is so embarrassing!" she quickly shove her head into a nearby pillow and covered her face.

… Or…not.

I guess.

* * *

 **:P**

 **With the story progress, the rating for this story might be changed to M for certain parts. I have not plan it whole yet, so don't held high hopes for that bit. Plus, if you are coming here just for Lemons. I am afraid to tell you, you will be disappointed badly.**

 **As Always, Please feel free to make comment and constructive reviews, so that I can improve and correct any errors I made along the way. We both want a story that is enjoyable and interesting to read, right? :D**


	5. Ch 5: The Arguement

***THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWORK.***

 **Here we have it.**

 **Chapter 5.**

 **I know I never tried to write something with... you know... romance shit.**

 **I can't promise you what content quality you are expecting, but I'm free to comments and constructive suggestions for improving it. Please, that way, we can get an enjoyable story together. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.5**

"Huh?" I replied. My train of thoughts just got derailed and broke off towards the sky. "WAIT! WHAT?"

Charlotte tugged up inside the bed she was sitting on earlier, covering her completely. Her shout was partially insulated by the blanket, "Don't look at me! I'm too embarrassed!"

"You want to share a bed with me?" I repeated what she said before. "I am not ready for that!"

"Neither do I!"

"Then what is this all about?"

Frankly speaking, I never thought such a helpful girl will be this aggressive. By the way she helped me and all, I believed she would never be those who seek for something like this.

She peaked her head out and spoke with a really soft voice "Be-Because I always wanted to… experience how it would be to sleep with a boy."

"Well…" Now she mentioned her reason as well, I couldn't take up the guilt of rejecting her. After all, it was my turn to repay. No matter how weird it was. I took a deep breath and gave in, "Okay then… I will do it your way."

She nodded and held tight to the blanket, quietly hiding her head under blanket again.

I turned away and let her calm herself down. After a quick look at my body, I realize dress was a bit messy and folded. Half was dressed in plain white t-shirt, and the lower half was still my school dress. I could feel dirt still trapped inside my socks. It was so dirty and uncleaned which I couldn't bear it any longer, "Well, I will go have a wash then."

…

I finished my shower and wore my change of clothes. This was something I never tried before. It felt so refreshing and nice.

But during the shower, my mind didn't even think a slightest amount about the fact that Charlotte was going to sleep with me. I was only thinking about what Ordis came across previous – the fact that I am dying. Of course I was worried, and yet I didn't fear it. Maybe the years of bloodshed I been doing after Lotus woken me up, I got used to seeing death. Like I was death itself.

This was so much to care about but I was not sure what to do. Usually, I got some of the other operators, friends to talk to, or maybe even Teshin if he was around. They gave me great advice, suggestions, and even sometimes, we learned from ancient orokin books we looted from some Orokin towers. I knew so many things from those books, including the English I spoke.

Seriously, I needed someone to talk to. I didn't know who to talk to though…

Ordis? Nah, he already told me what he knew about an hour ago.

Tabane? Well, she does know a lot about many things, and even able to communicate with Ordis through programming not from this world. But she is hyperactive and all…

Miss Orimura? Too distanced.

Same with Laura and the others.

As I walked out the bathroom and I saw Charlotte who was sleeping in bed already. Yes! That is it! I could talk to her about my stuff. Maybe not directly but at least some maybe. I walked over to the table next to the bed, switched off the lights on her side, and walked over to my bed.

"Hey…Voli…" she spoke softly behind me. "Come here."

I turned and saw Charlotte was awake. She somehow changed her clothes during my time in the bathroom.

"I thought you were asleep." I replied and gone back to her side. "Wh-what is the matter?"

"The payback? Wanna do it… now?"

I looked at the time, it was a few hours after sunset. "Okay… how do I… what should I do?"

"Can you lent me your shoulder to sleep on to start with?"

I nodded and carefully got into her bed. I was not really mentally prepared as I got close to her. It felt unreal and a sense of unease as she touches me. Her skin felt so smooth and soft, like the fur on kavats. My heart was beating faster every second, and small chill sent up my spine. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Come on…" she rushed me with a very gentle tone.

Even more chills.

"This feels… feels odd." I commented as I was completely under the blanket with her already lying on my right shoulder. Her hair was a bit ticklish on my neck. She placed her arms between her body and mine, her right leg was on mine. I lied completely still and asked, "Did…Did I do anything out of place?"

"No… This is perfect." She replied with her eyes closed. "I thought it would be more difficult to cope with."

"Me too."

"I always want to try this with Ichika… That dense kid."

"Ichika…Ichika… isn't he the guy from our class?"

"Yes. Although he is kind and very considerate about others, he never truly understand girls."

"Now you said it… I think I am not so much different."

"Idiot, you will never be as dense he is."

"I hope not." I laughed. "So this is whole reason you want to try this with me?"

"Yes… Didn't I just tell you?"

"Well… to think of how we met just 2 days ago… You pointed a gun at me and now you are sleeping on my shoulder, a person you just met. It is a quite unreal."

"Unreal?"

"Yea, all this… the school, the people, the world and everything I experienced so far."

"How?" she looked up at me.

"Well… from my world, Earth was completely polluted, massive vegetation over-flowing cities, green and yellowish seas; the people were split and factions outbreak everywhere, wars and battles spread through the whole solar system." I recalled. "When I saw the full moon reflected on such a clear sea the other day, I thought I was in heaven."

"So… do you think all this unreal to you?"

"I-I…don't know…" I murmured.

She placed her hand over my chest feeling my heart beat. "I can tell you that this is all real."

"If it is real… do you mind I ask a hypnosis question?"

"Hum?"

"If you know you have to go after a period of time to somewhere you don't know, somewhere you never been, and never come back… What would you do before you go?"

"I would enjoy the time at the present as much as I could." She answered without a pause. "And don't regret your past."

"Ah…" I was amazed how fast she responded. "That sounds very wise."

"My mother told me before I left my home." She replied. "I never regret what I have done as long as I know it isn't anything bad."

"I guess you are right." I said. "Thanks."

"Did I ever told you that… you thanked me way too much?" She teased me. "You know… it kind of became a habit of you thanking… about everything."

"Sorry."

"Yes, that too… Too much 'sorry' as well." She pointed out with a softer voice.

"…" I went silence. "Then what am I supposed to say?"

No answer.

I looked at her, she was already asleep, this time for sure. You could see how she looks so at ease and didn't even have a single bit worry on her face. As if she was unbound to the world. Free from everything.

And it made me jealous too.

I closed my eyes and gave myself a rest as well. As I slowly turning mortal as the trend goes on, I would be increasing to feel tired as time passes, might as well tried to endure this. And as the time passes, I fell asleep as well.

…

*SLAP

"Ouch!" I woke up by a slap in the face. I opened my eyes and looked around.

Laura was standing next to me with the morning sun shining behind her. "You are a disgrace!" she yelled at me. "What have you done to Charlotte?"

Charlotte got woken up by Laura's yelling and sat up straight, rubbing her eyes. "La…ura… what is going on?"

"You tell me! What have this man done to you?"

She looked at me with her half-awoken eyes, and then looked back at Laura. She blushed for a bit and suddenly gone wide awake, "eh… LAURA, HOW DID YOU GET IN?"

I interjected, "Yes! How?"

"Doesn't matter!" She refused to answer. "More importantly, what have you piece of scum done to my dear Charlotte?"

"I did nothing!" I replied quickly as I sat up straight as well

Charlotte repeatedly nodded.

"Then why are you two sharing a bed!"

Charlotte and I stared at each other for a sec, and I whispered, "What should I say?"

"Let me explained." She whispered back.

…

"Hum… It sounds fishy though." Laura mumbled after hearing Charlotte's explanation, "No one just go sleep with someone you just met like this."

Charlotte bowed and apologized, "I am sorry that I didn't tell you anything about not coming back to our room last night and got you worried about me."

"It is okay, Charlotte." Laura forgave her. She looked at me with a sense of anger. "And you, Voli… I challenge you to a duel."

"A duel?"

"Yes, an IS duel to settle my hatred against you. If I win, you will stay away from Charlotte forever." She demanded. "Today after school. Don't be late."

So she does hate me.

But a duel to settle this? Using IS? I haven use it to do anything else other than flying so far. Nice time for me to learn how to settle in with using IS and fight with it, since I will lose my ability to use my Warframe in a month's time. I took the challenge, "I suppose it is on then."

Laura turned away and stormed off. Slammed the door behind her.

"You sure about this?" Charlotte was a bit worried. "Laura isn't just any average student."

I stood up and took a deep breath. "Yea… I always want to see what my IS is capable to do."

"But you used only for the first time yesterday! And you don't know the basics, according to Cecilia."

"There is always a first in everything, isn't it?" I replied with confidence, but it quickly slipped away. "And you are kinda right… I do not know the basics…"

"I can help you with that." I turned around and saw Charlotte with a serious face. "I don't want to lose my practice opportunity in bed with you…"

I interrupted, "A-hum… Charlotte, you might want to rephrase yourself before it mislead me."

She mumbled what she said earlier and realized the point I made, her face went completely red as if steams will start to flush out any moment. "You get what I mean!"

"Yea… yea…"

"Your IS is under repair though, usually it takes a few days."

"That is another problem." I replied and pointed at the alarm clock. "More importantly, shouldn't we change? It is half seven now."

…

I was back to my cross-dressing uniform, walking and behaved like a girl. Once I put away the embarrassment, it wasn't so hard to act like a girl. No one could bust my cover now! (Muhahaha)

The lessons were pretty much like yesterday; no practices, but theory crafting; I tried lunch, bought some sandwiches and ate it on my way down to the basement, where Tabane's research lab was located.

I knocked on the door and it opened up seconds later. Tabane was sitting on the computer sit linked to my IS, standing still with wires and tubes around it. Something was different compare to the last time I saw it.

"Hey Tabane." I greeted as I walked towards her sit. "Is that my IS there?"

"Yes… hold a second… Com-pleted!" She finished her typing on the keyboard and swung her arms backwards. "I present to you – Golden Ghost, Mark II!"

"2.0?" I was confused.

"Full new Personal IS from parts, with all new upgrades and modifications!" She revealed. "Made just for you!"

"'Full new'? Does it mean, it was not a repaired IS, but completely made from scratch again?"

She nodded, added, "Not completely new though, some parts are from the old one."

"Then what about the rest of the old IS?"

She pointed at the behind me, a massive box full of scrapes and parts of mechanical bits.

"Okay then…" I was quite surprise how she just ditch the old one and make a new one in less than 24 hours. "That must have been a lot of work."

"Nah, machines do it for me." She answered with no sense of seriousness. "However, an IS need a pilot. In this case, this one needs you to try out."

"Perfect timing. I was going to do a duel with Laura later today."

"Before you take it to action, I had some advice for you." She signaled me to come look at her monitor. "From yesterday's afternoon practice, I got it recorded."

She started to play the moment I got into the suit and paused at certain points. "See that?" she pointed at my thrusters and at Cecilia's who was next to me. "Unlike others, your thrusters are situated behind your feet, making it hard to hover. As you can see, you fell over due the amount of leg moment was needed to balance and compensate your weight."

I nodded.

"To improve that… I designed completely new pair of legs." She showed me a hologram of the bottom of the leg, "here we have the main thruster in the center and 4 smaller ones at the side. Much easier to balance yourself than the single thruster you use to have."

"That sounds great." I commented, "Speaking of thrusters… what is the difference between normal mode and 'Flight mode'? Do they have different output values?"

"Precisely, cutie." She answered without thinking at all. "At normal state, your energy output on all system is at optimal levels; at 'Flight mode', your energy output is converted to only your thrusters and flaps. This maximize your speed and could achieve up to near Mach 2."

"I see…"

"Due to the fact your Warframe doesn't need to have life support while in the IS, I could ditch it all and go pass the human body limit, in order to achieve such extremes."

"Other than 'Flight mode', are there anymore I need to know?"

"There are other modes too." She added. "Take a look at some."

I skimmed through the list and saw some of the modes that interested me.

Ghost mode: During passive, unable to be track by Radar. On active, IS cloak itself with active camouflage. Undetectable by Visual, Infra-red or Sound. Drawback, it consumes shield and sacrifices speed and movement speed.

Burst mode: Sacrifice shield over time to give a duration of maximum energy output until the caps rans out.

Then I came across a mode on the bottom of the list…

"Siege Mode? What is it?" I asked, as I read it out. "WARNING, Last Resor…

"NOOO… You are not going to use that!" She quickly closed all the tabs and the list was hidden. She was all a sudden so serious and lost all that hyper-activeness she has all the time, stared at me like she would kill me. "Do…Not…use…that, at all!"

"Okay! Okay! I won't!"

"Good… In fact, I will lock that mode for now."

"Is it ready to use?" I asked as I walked over to inspect the IS. "Anything 'do & don't' I should know before I use it for today's Duel?" I was glad that I have no lessons this afternoon.

"Not much. Just a few moments it will completed with the software installation… and done. I will find some people to transport it up to the arena where you can practice with it."

I nodded and head off.

…

I walked up the stairs to the arena after I got my Warframe from storage room. I looked the large electronic clock on the top of the audience sits, 15:58. I hopped into my IS, readjusted the tightness some the body straps, checked the weapons I had in the arsenal and walked to the white box marked on the floor on my side of the arena.

It was almost the time for the duel between me and Laura. Both of us were in the boxes opposite each other, engine running and guns loaded.

She spoked to me over the radio, "It isn't too late for you to kneel down before I make you to."

"Pretty big words for a small fellow. If I win, you will let Charlotte do what she wanted with me."

She ignored the second bit of my sentence and said, "Hum! Just because you got a new IS, doesn't make you stronger."

"We will see…" I said it with determination, even though I know that massive canon she had could pierce my Warframe, probably the same with the IS armor.

I switched the channel to a private radio frequency. "Charlotte, you there?"

"Ah, I could see everything from up here." She replied, sitting in control room behind me. "Remember what I told you about Laura's IS?"

"Can you remind me again about her 'shield thingy'?"

"A.I.C, she can block any attacks if she knows where it comes from." She answered with a sigh. "You seriously need to remember what I told you earlier, or you will lose this duel."

"That sounds encouraging."

"I just want you to win!" her voice sounded a bit fed up. "At least listen to my help…"

"Yes, my lady…" I said it sarcastically.

"*sigh* You are so gonna lose."

There was a crowd of people watching us from the barrier. I expected nothing less, it is a face-off with Personal IS. It was like the royal knights from different countries standing in the same ring. I looked at the large clock again, 5 secs to 1600. The arena System began its count down to the match.

.

05

.

The crowd quieted down and gone silence.

.

04

.

The engines began to roar.

.

03

.

The ISs took their ready positions.

.

02

.

The count-down sound echoed in the arena's wall.

.

01

.

I could hear my heart beat in the silence from the headset. Everything seems to become slow motion and my eyes narrow down to the opposite end of the arena. The show is on!

.

00 – BEGIN!

The loud beep sound signaled the beginning of the match.

Laura and I said it together at the same time,

\- _"_ _ **I WILL CRUSH YOU**_ _!"_

* * *

 _Let's see..._

 **Five Chapters, around 14.5k words? That need some checking I think.**

 **The last 5 chapters (including this one) has been reworked to make a more solid base, at least some minor fix ups. It may not have explain some flaw (which atm, I didn't find any), but it should be better than last time you read the story.**

 **Tell me what you think so far in what I have written and what you think should have happened or should happen later on? Feel free to comment and give constructive suggestions. Thanks.**

 **And have a nice day.**


	6. Ch 1-5 Half time break

*Behind the scene*

"So how long has it been since I last uploaded the Chapter 5?" Voli asked. "19…20 days?"

"I think so?" Charlotte answered. "Remember you are still in a match, right? And… Is that hot chocolate you are drinking?"

"Well, it is December and it is bloody cold here."

"Hm, Only people that aren't as strong as my supreme race." Laura Boasted.

"Err… you are drinking hot chocolate too." Cecilia pointed out, who was standing next to the door frame of the common room. "And that sounds like Nazism."

"Isn't that game called… Wolfenstein? about those people, the Nazi?" I interrupted. "That game Tabane gave me is sick!"

"Stop talking about Nazis and the past, although it doesn't change the fact I AM actually stronger than you, Voli." Laura complained.

"We don't know yet, the match is still on pause." Miss Orimura walked in.

"Instructor!"

"And respect others, Laura."

"Yes, Madam."

Miss Orimura turned to us, "And you all. Shouldn't you be in the arena? Especially you, Voli."

"Yes, Madam." We responded and walked out the common room.

* * *

*Dam, I want a hot chocolate right now.

 **Speaking of these 20 days or so, I was quite busy on serval things.**

 **First off, Coursework and Projects. Next, the Tenno's Greatest Trailer. After that, The Plague Star Event (Got Golden and Silver). Finally, now, I got some free time over the weekend and read through the first 5 chapters. Made some Changes, both big and small ones.**

 **Big changes/ adds in Ch.1, Ch.4**

 **Minor ones in the rest.**

 **For the following time, I will be working on Chapter 6, picking up on where I left with Laura vs Voli.**

 **Meanwhile, I played some Wolfenstein II (Nice game if you like the series, I love the setting), which took out the stress and allow me to write the story in relaxation.**

 **And as always, feel free to comment on some areas that you find room for improvement or other stuffs, things that _YOU_ think will happen or expect to happen. They are really helpful sometimes.**

 **Have a nice day. :D**


	7. Ch 6: Duel Time

**So yea, it has been a while since i upload a new chapter, to those who awaits this chapter, sorry i was late.**

 **If you have been looking up on YouTube or other media, you probably notice on that Warframe X Infinity War trailer. Yes, there was where most of my time went.**

 **Search: Warframe X Infinity War Trailer,**

 **and that should pop-up with my video :D**

 **Anyway. Enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch.6**

"You are quite a bother you know?" I said as recover from my last attack.

It has been a minute into the match.

Laura and I had been throwing attacks and trying to break each other's defense. Not a single direct hit had landed on either one of us. Laura with her A.I.C; and me with the stunning evading skills. In within this short amount of time, we were no further than 20m apart. Close-quarter combat.

"Ha…I… I shouldn't ruin the fun so quickly." Laura replied with sign of out-of-breath. "It is never too late to surrender."

"I will pass that offer, thanks."

But throwing more attack was useless. As long as she could see my attack coming, she could stop it at will with her A.I.C, at any range. I couldn't use any other modes in my arsenal, none of them could really help at this situation. I thought of stealth mode, but when I attack, the camouflage goes off. Plus, the arena was too small and not enough covers to do so.

I switched the radio channel. "Charlotte, what do you have in mind?"

"I have no idea. Last time I beat Laura under the help of Ichika." Charlotte answered with a very clueless tone. "The weakness of A.I.C is that it can only focus on one target… But in a face-off duel like this… there is no secondary target."

"If only I have something that can make a decoy…"

"I was looking at your IS's arsenal just then, your advantage is speed. Maybe try to out run her?" Charlotte suggested. "She can't use A.I.C if she can't see where you are hitting her from."

"Worth a shot. I suppose."

I held my Nikana replica (Bigger than my actual Nikana of course) with both of my arms at a ready position.

I took a deep breath and ignited all my boosted, circle her at supersonic speed. It blew up all the dust as I travel along the floor. All a sudden, I broke out from the loop and swung my Nikana at her point blank rang.

 _PINGGG….._

The sound of metal vibration echo through the arena.

The dust that covered everything in the arena and slowly faded away. Laura reemerge from the cover, still standing at the same position as she was. Her hand was already reached out and blocked my sword swing by the time the dust settled.

 _A.I.C!_

"Really?" Laura asked. "Do you think I am blind?"

I could not move under the restrain set by the A.I.C. "Laura, you got me good."

"Now then, let me end your misery." She responded, calibrating her gun's angle at me. Between me and the barrel's end is Laura's A.I.C and my sword. "Fire!"

At that split second, I let go of my sword and went backwards as fast as possible. The shot was a near miss and only hit the sword. The IS survived the blast, but my sword broke into pieces. Shattered metal shot towards me at the speed of bullets, puncturing the suit and dent the armor. My Warframe, however, was unharmed.

The arena now has a massive hole in the ground, the explosion created a thin layer smoke between us.

"Is that all you got?" Laura shouted in the radio. "Run away?"

"A true warrior never run away from a fight." I laughed. This duel was no joke. I never thought I would need my trump card so soon. "A warrior never fight alone. Time for you to meet my friend Ordis."

"Who?"

"You will know soon." I activated the disk transfer. Moments later, a voice appear inside my helmet.

"Operator?"

"Ordis, I need you help?"

"Are you fight a girl? … SPICY… how may I help?"

"I want you to rewrite the Suit's function so that my Warframe's Ability is compatible with it."

"As you wish. Give me a minute or so, and I will complete the program rewrite."

"Let's get the show on the road."

Laura changed her approach to this fight. Previously, she remained on her defensive position; now, she begins to take some very aggressive moves. Dashing towards me with her pink plasma swords extended from her arms. "Stop running away!"

I continued to evade her attack, but it was getting more and more difficult to dodge the attacks as she enclosed me along the ring of the arena. "About time to bring this into the sky." I ignited the thrusters and climbed into the sky. "Ordis, I could really need the suit to be ready."

"You can't get away, Voli!" Laura shouted from behind as she was chasing me. She shot some pink threads. It grabbed my left leg and pull me towards her. "Not with what you have done to my Charlotte."

"Shit!"

As she swang her blade, I tried to dodge it, but she still manage to slice one of my IS's ankle clean off along with some of my thrusters. Instantly, I lost the lifting force and the altitude, falling straight down into the ground.

"Man, that hurts." I murmured. Looking up and saw Laura dashing down with her sword towards my body.

"Anytime now, Ordis… Anytime!"

"…2 …1 …completed!" Ordis replied. "The system is synced!"

"Mold!"

At that split second, I created a mold of the IS and myself at the point where I felt onto the ground, slipped out of my IS to the open as Laura got real close to me. She missed my real person and landed her sword right through the mold and into the dirt ground. The impact blow the dust and covered my track.

I stood up and clean off some of the dirt on my Warframe, Saryn, the only thing I am now equipped with. My IS was stuck Laura's arm and the mold reinforced the blade from coming out. I could see Laura trying to pull her hand out, but not able to do anything. "Voli! What is this?"

"A little trick of mine. You like it?"

She grinned as she continued to struggle to pull her hand out.

"If I remember right, IS technology can rebuild their own weapons… I kinda like that sword you broke earlier."

"Let me go!"

"Woah, easy there." I replicated the nikana and walked towards her. A small thought came into my mind,

Should I end this now?

No… I remember Teshin always remind us a duel could be used to settle score, but never develop the hatred against your opponent.

So I continued, "I…I want to clear up our understanding… So… please listen to me"

"Quit talking already!" she shouted.

Charlotte interjected, "She is right, you could end the match right now."

"No, Charlotte, this is not the right way to end a duel." I disagreed, "I don't want her to hate me after this. It just… just… it just ain't right."

"What is your plan then?" Charlottle asked. "Talk her through? She is quite stubborn, you know."

"I will talk with my mouth first, then if necessary… I will let my sword do the work."

"Good luck." She then cut the radio and I switched back to the comm. with Laura.

"Will you let me out or what?" she was still trying to pull her arm out

"The mold will degenerate over time, so Laura, calm down, and let's talk this through a bit."

"… Fine! A détente then."

"Good. Let me ask first… What do you think of me?"

"A weird boy from outer space, a pervert and a rivalry." She continues to struggle to pull her arm out.

"Rivalry? In what terms."

"Ever since you outrun my attacks in the forest that day, I know you are stronger than me. Therefore, I have to overcome and surpass you."

"Interesting indeed. Laura, I will make a fine rivalry. Don't worry about that"

"Voli, I have a question."

"uh?"

"How did you become so strong in such a short amount of time?" She asked, eager to know the answer judging from her face. "Is there like someone you want to protect?"

"No, I have no one to protect. In fact, I am not strong at all." I answered without hesitation. "Sometimes I lose, I fail and get defeated. I make mistakes, bring the wrong gears. No way I can be classified as 'strong'."

"There must be something you are doing that makes me in the blink of defeat."

I took a second to think. I had nothing in my mind. "I honestly don't know, Laura."

"You can think about that when you lose."

"Wait what?" I looked at the mold, it was nearly degenerated. She was buying time for herself.

Laura quickly pull her arm out of the mold, shattering the IS into piece like broken ice. "Time to end this, once and for all."

I quickly leaped backwards a few meters. This is bad, I told myself. Now she has speed and height advantage. "I guess you won't be that easy to be talk through." I said, "Luckily, making a mold isn't my only ability."

"Fancy Magic tricks aren't going to save you now."

"No, they won't." I replied. "but it will end the match."

I charged at her at full speed. She swung her blade at me in response. I slide beneath her swing and placed a spore at her IS's ankle. Although my spore would not do much damage, together with my sword it could penetrate the IS's link and cut off her left IS foot clean off.

Laura lost her balance and fell forward driven by the momentum of her swing. She rolled out of IS and only activated the right arm along with her. She re-activated her plasma sword and dashed towards me. Something was different. Her Eyepatch was taken off, revealing a golden eye.

I knew I couldn't block her sword, her plasma sword can cut my sword in half.

The first swing came from the top left, I dodged towards the lower left and rolled, trying to widen the distance. It wasn't soon for her to catch up.

The loop of dodge and chase continue for a bit. The fighting intensity increased as she attacked faster than before for each blow. At one point, I noticed that her body wasn't catching up with the fight, and I took the opportunity to strike. I pretended to counter her attack by parrying with my sword.

As predicted, by sword was cut in half. At the very moment when our sword crosses, I let go of my sword and formed a fist with my right hand, slammed a heavy hit into Laura's body. (Not in my full strength or she will die for sure)

Laura choked once and fell to the ground. Her remaining IS arm degenerates and left with just her body suit. I think the shock of that hit knocked her out.

There was a moment of silence and the audience cheered and clapped. The announcer spoke, "And the winner goes to our new transfer student, Chelsea!"

I looked at the crowd as they waved around and cheered. I then looked at the ground where Laura was lying down, unconscious and defenseless. The Dueling area around us was full of craters and debits. I kneed down and took a closer look at Laura.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. I double checked the vitals to see if she immediate danger. Frankly speaking, I think I punched her a bit too hard. I picked her up and carried her like how prince carries a princess. The crowd turns from cheering to high pitch girl scream sound. To make it worse, it echoed in the arena. Laura regained some conscious and noticed that I was carrying her. I expected her to start moving around and try to get out of my arms.

But instead, she stayed in my arms and looked away from my eye contact.

I quickly carried her out of the sight and pass it to the medical school staffs awaits at the entrances of the arena ring. They gave me a quick thank you and off they went.

It wasn't soon when Charlotte hopped down the stairs from the command room down to the entrance, meeting me with joy.

"You done it!" She shouted and hugged my Warframe. "You beat Laura!"

"Yea, it was quite a match." I replied and saw the School newspaper club coming towards me. I whispered, "Charlotte, I think we should better get out of here."

She nodded. "But what about your Warframe?"

"We can deal with that later. Here." I carried her like how just carried Laura and ran off.

* * *

 **As always...**

 **Tell me what you think so far in what I have written and what you think should have happened or should happen later on? Feel free to comment and give constructive suggestions. Thanks.**

 **And have a nice day.**


	8. Ch 7: The Unexpected Guest

**It has been quite a while since i wrote as my finals are cutting in real close, honestly i should be studying. but yea, an update, cause i got bored of revising.**

 **Hope you enjoy this daydreamy chapter. :D**

* * *

 **Ch.7**

We ran, and ran.

Until we lost the crowd at the edge of the campus, next to the sea. I let Charlotte down to the ground at last after running for nearly 3 minutes straight. Her emotions at the time was a mix of angry and embarrassed.

I hopped out of my Warframe and stood next to her. "Sor…"

"Shhhhhhhuuu…" Charlotte placed her index finger on my lips, paused my sentence. "Don't! … Speak… another word."

She sounded very angry, and a bit embarrassed I think. I didn't quite know how to reply, so I stepped backwards a bit. Previously, after the match, people start rushing out of the arena to find me. Unfortunately, Charlotte was there too. In order to stop any rumors spreading before it begins, I carried Charlotte without asking and ran with her in my arms. It was very selfish and inconsiderate of me to carry her like a princess on top of that.

It was pretty sudden if you ask me; and if I was her, I would be mad right now as well.

Good news was that I got rid of the crowd after running a long distance, it was unlikely for them to continue to follow me any longer. Bad news was, I pissed her off.

I looked at my Warframe, which was now covered in dust and a bit of scratch here and there; I then looked around me, it was nearly sun set, the sky turned orange. There was a tree line next to the path way, the other side were the metal rail fence and the sea shore. Nothing really special… except one tree shadow a few meters away behind Charlotte's back. It was in the opposite direction compare to the others.

"Er…" I wanted to warn Charlotte.

"Quiet!" Charlotte bashed out her anger. "Can you not see how embarrassing it was? Do you know how I…"

I lost focus on Charlotte with her list of complains, and instead I kept my eye on the shadow. Black smokes began to pop up from the odd black shadow. "Charlotte… We will hav…"

"ARE you even listening to me?" She interrupted my sentence and got on with her complains.

The shadow formed a human-like figure, a bit tall and completely black. Before it completed its formation, it dashed toward us. I quickly grabbed Charlotte by her collar and switched our position, turned my back against the shadow to shield her.

The next moment a sharp cut stroked my back and I shouted out in pain. I lost hold of Charlotte and she fell to the floor. Our eyes crossed for a moment, followed by a blade stabbing through me from my lower back. I grinded my teeth and held the blade head with my bare hands, blood soaked my clothes and flowed out of my hands.

I quickly bend the blade and broke the tip. At the same time I gave the attacker a good back kick and sent him off for a few meters. I pulled out the bloody blade from behind and chucked it onto the floor. The void energy should slowly heal my wound. Meanwhile the healing was taking place, I needed to prevent myself getting anymore injury and protect Charlotte.

I looked her Charlotte again, her eyes were wide opened and with her hand covering her mouth. She was in shock. She won't be helping me anytime soon. I had to defeat that attacker on my own with my Warframe. I tapped back into the suit and stood between the shadow and Charlotte.

There was no telling if there were any more of these shadow lurking around. If there were more of them coming for us at once, I would not be able to protect Charlotte.

I gave a better look at the attacker, who looks like stalker but without a fixed form. A cluster of gases and smokes held together by black magic, hidden the physical person in it. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to hide my pain from my voice. "What is your purpose?"

"…"

"I repeat… Who are you? And what is your purpose?"

Still no reply. I held my fists tight and took a defensive fighting stance. The shadow did not have a weapon either as I have broken it, so it held its fists up as well. All a sudden it charged at me.

I dodged its first attack and applied a counter on its second strike, aiming for its neck. I hit a physical object and proceed to place my hand on its neck, my leg behind its, and tackled it onto the floor with my hand still on its throat.

"ONE… LAST… TIME!" I yelled at its face. "What is your purpose!"

"…"

"What is… your PURPOSE!"

"… Trust… No one… Avoid… Shino… no… no…" it replied in a female voice, and shortly after that, it body turned bright red and exploded.

The explosion made a strong blinding light and loud explosion, knocking me backwards and landing next to Charlotte. I quickly sat up to look at the remains – not a single dust on the ground. There was no crater from the explosion either. I looked at Charlotte who was still in shock with tears coming out of her eyes.

I exited the suit and crouched opposite her, placed my hands on her shoulders. "Hey! Hey Charlotte!" I gently shake her to get herself back in control. "It is alright now! It is alright now! The shadow is gone now."

Her face flicked once and scanned my body to check my wounds. Once she was convinced, she hugged me hard. "I thought you were going to die!" she cried and the tears wetted my shoulder.

"No, I am not going to." I rubbed her head, calming her down.

While she was settling her emotions, I repeated those word I heard from the attacker in my head.

'Trust no one, avoid Shinonono.'

Not to mentioned, its voice sound familiar… the female voice sounded like… Laura.

Which Shinonono should I be avoiding, Tabane or my classmate?

What was so dangerous that need me to trust no one? Something that could be contagious maybe? Or there was some kind of underground plan taking place? I will have to find out.

Charlotte had pull herself together after a while, and stopped crying. Her eyes were a bit red and her face was still quite pale though. I held her by her upper arms and helped her to stand up.

"Should we get something to eat? Something of your choice?" I asked. "Even outside campus is fine."

"Shouldn't you do a check up first? … I mean, you got stabbed really badly!"

"Okay then… check up, and dinner later." I nodded, trying reassure her that I am fine.

…

We visited the school medical center and had my wounds checked, as I predicted, they healed up on their own. I left my Warframe in the nearby hanger storage next to the medical center, locked it in a massive locker.

"There… there were no wounds!" Charlotte kept touching my back. "How?"

"My body was made of void energy tissues, they can regenerate faster than normal living tissues."

"Void?" she was puzzled.

"Basically, some alien technology has radiated my body and caused mutation." I replied with the simplest words I could think of. "Anyway, worry not, I am fine."

Charlotte let out a sigh as she was final convinced that I was fine. At the same time, a person came into the nurse room – it was Laura.

"Laura, you woke up." Charlotte turned away from me to look at who came in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She turned to me, still looking serious and deadly. "And what are you doing here?"

"He got ambushed." Charlotte cut in before I could answer her. "He is fine now."

"Ambushed?" Laura raised her eyebrow. "Phantom taskforce?"

"We have no clue…" I replied.

"Was there any IS involved? Any remains at the site?" Laura quickly followed up with more questions.

"There was not even a single piece left at the scene. And as for whether there was an IS involved, I am not sure due to the fact I do not know what its definition."

"If there was any sign of 'Phantom Task's appearance, we need to report to instructor at once." Laura told Charlotte. "It could be dangerous."

"Sorry, but who is the 'Phantom Task'?" I asked. "Some kind of organization?"

"Yeah… A terrorist organization that steals IS and attack other users." Charlotte answered. "They appeared randomly and hard to predict they course of action as the organization never once spoken about its goal."

"They also attacked us in one of ours school anniversary event and a school trip as well." Laura added. "Their pilots are also well trained, they aren't any ordinary organization."

I took a moment of thinking about all the information I just learned. "Although both Charlotte and I matched their target criterial, there was no supporting evident at the scene. Especially…"

I was about to say what the last words of the attacker was, but I didn't know who to trust at the moment. Which made me held the sentence at pause.

"What especially?" Charlotte asked.

"Never mind that, I just thought I might had a clue about something."

"Okay then…"

A moment of silence was kept inside the room, either no one had a clue on what just attacked me and Charlotte, or no one wanted to create more things to worry about. We all had our heads down, each one of us was probably feeling down for different reasons.

I clapped my hands to get their attentions and suggested, "Now that I have checked up… dinner?"

…

So we went for French cuisine and of course Charlotte enjoyed it and Laura didn't seems to dislike it either. It was Charlotte's pick and no one refused the idea. The place was outside bound and by the time we reached the restaurant, the sun was already set long ago. I personally don't have a preference on food yet because I haven't have a meal for centuries until few days ago.

During dinner, Charlotte seems to have forgotten about her shock and moved on quickly. I guessed she had a high EQ. Laura on the other hand sat next to me the entire time but never spoke a single word, the awkwardness between her and I was unexplainable. I thought she hated me, but she didn't seems to be all that hated to me after the duel.

Laura remained silence on our way back to the campus as well, Charlotte on the other hand felt sleepy and I am currently carrying her on my back. She was like a princess and I am her body guard. Yea, not her dream prince riding on white horse. At least that was how I saw our relationship.

"Shhhu." Laura suddenly raised her hand and made a fist. I stopped and looked around. Laura whispered. "We have been followed. 4 o'clock direction."

I nodded. Laura started to count on three.

The moment it reached zero, Laura and I began to run towards the dormitory as fast as possible. We stepped inside the building and closed the door behind us. I drew out Ordis and tried to catch my breath, "Ordis… Scan for any signature… of present."

"I detected one faint trace in the pathway leading to this door."

I let down Charlotte, who woke up in the middle of the run, and stood up, ready to hunt the unknown follower.

Laura held my shoulder before I made my first step. "Something is off. May I?"

I handed her Ordis, "Ordis, scan again."

"Er… okay… it is still there." Ordis replied with a bit of hesitation, as it was Laura speaking, not me. "Weird…"

"I think I have a clue who it was." I told Laura. "Let me deal with him."

"Don't go out. It might be a trap." Laura warned me. "We should call the teachers to help."

"Even teachers might not be able to do anything to him."

Charlotte grabbed my lower arm, "You don't know what will happen…"

I looked at her in the eyes. She had the same pair of eyes when she was about to cry after the ambush. "… Do you?"

"If anything goes wrong…" I gave a second to think of a back-up plan, I turned to Laura. "Call the teachers if anything goes wrong. Even though it might not help a lot."

I opened the door and stepped out to the pathway. I shoved my hands into my pocket, still in my female School uniform. I took a breath.

.

"It has been a while…" I said to the shadow.

.

Up from the dark, a black figure appeared, crimson red lines on the edges of his body and different shade of grey on his limbs. His black smoke slowly disappear and vaporize.

.

"…Stalker."


End file.
